


Hot One

by Mychelle_Wilmot



Category: Velvet Goldmine
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, Rating: NC17, Rough Sex, Sexual Content
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mychelle_Wilmot/pseuds/Mychelle_Wilmot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP. Uma discussão após uma briga séria, que leva a novos insultos e raiva, que levam a...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot One

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Hot One (Translation)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1695275) by [Mychelle_Wilmot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mychelle_Wilmot/pseuds/Mychelle_Wilmot)



> O filme Velvet Goldmine pertence a Todd Haynes e uma série de outras pessoas, nas quais eu não estou inclusa. Essa história foi feita somente para diversão, e não ganho nada por ela.
> 
> Sem muito o que dizer sobre essa aqui. Discussão e sexo, basicamente, enjoy.

Curt introduziu suavemente a chave na porta do quarto que dividia com Brian. Respirou fundo antes, pronto para entrar na zona de guerra que o esperava.

Brian estava com as mãos apoiadas na cômoda, de costas para o quarto. Curt podia ver seu exótico cabelo azul combinando com a roupa igualmente azul clara, extremamente grudada no corpo esguio. Ao notar Curt entrar e fechar a porta do quarto voltou o rosto em sua direção, fulminando-o com os olhos, azuis como o resto da combinação.

– Oh, você voltou então. Achei que não voltaria aqui hoje, sabe.

– Bem, Brian, nós precisamos conversar... – Curt tentou, cauteloso.

– Conversar? – Brian disse alto – CONVERSAR? – agora estava gritando. – Sobre o que diabos você quer conversar, Curt?

– Brian, escute... – Curt colocou as mãos para o alto, em um gesto defensivo, quando Brian começou a andar pelo quarto.

– Quem sabe – disse Brian em uma voz falsamente inocente, para então voltar a gritar – o fato de você ter dito, ou melhor,  _gritado_  no meio de uma festa, para uma dúzia de jornalistas que eu sou frígido e insensível, e que você tem que transar com alguma groupie para ver alguém sentir um verdadeiro orgasmo enquanto é tocado por você, porque eu sou falso até na cama?

– Brian, eu... – Curt tentou novamente falar, mas Brian continuava a esbravejar.

– O que diabos você tem na cabeça, Curt? Amanhã isso vai estar nos jornais! Isso vai acabar com a minha imagem com os fãs! O que deu em você? Nem eu que estava com cocaína agi assim e... – parou subitamente, sentindo que falara demais.

– Então, você estava usando cocaína, não é? – Curt andou na direção de Brian, que recuava como uma criança pega no meio de uma travessura – Mesmo depois de termos prometido a nós mesmos, que não usaríamos mais nem cocaína nem heroína?

– Curt, não... não troque de assunto! – Brian tentou argumentar.

– Bem, não vamos trocar então, Brian. Você, alterado pela cocaína, me disse aquelas coisas horríveis antes da festa. Eu, para não falar algo ainda pior, acabei enchendo a cara, mas quando você me provocou de novo, não pude segurar a língua. E cá entre nós, não disse nenhuma mentira, não é?

– O que? – Brian falou em voz aguda – Você realmente acha que sou frígido, insensível e falso?

– Falso é fato... você se oculta em máscaras, e sabe disso. Um exemplo é Maxwell. – Curt falava em tom que não admite contestação – Insensível sim, dependendo da pessoa. Frígido eu não achava, mas faz uma semana que se eu te beijar com mais intensidade, você começa a reclamar. Por que ficou tão casto de repente?

Sem avisos, Brian deu um tapa em seu rosto, e se afastou bufando.

– Você sabe muito bem que essa semana foi um inferno! Eu tinha mais do que fazer do que ficar trepando com você, Curt!

– O que nos leva a verdade da questão; você é, ou ao menos está frígido.

Brian se aproximou para dar-lhe outro tapa, mas Curt segurou-o pelos braços dessa vez.

– E eu feri seu ego, não é Maxwell? – disse Curt venenosamente.

– Não me chame assim! E me solte! – berrou Brian.

– Mas você me feriu muito mais antes da festa. Brian, você teve a coragem de mencionar meus tratamentos de eletrochoque na frente de diversos desconhecidos! Eu tive vontade de te dar um soco lá mesmo. – Curt também gritava.

– E o que você vai fazer? Vai me bater agora, por acaso? – disse Brian com deboche.

A resposta de Curt foi avançar em um beijo violentíssimo, que mais parecia uma agressão do que uma carícia. Curt mordeu a língua de Brian e sentiu o gosto metálico do sangue, e Brian passou seus braços pelo pescoço de Curt e agarrou seu cabelo como se quisesse arrancá-lo.

Curt apartou o beijo, e avançou para o pescoço pálido de Brian, deixando várias marcas vermelhas. Brian gemia baixinho, e se pendurava em Curt com força.

Mas em um rompente, colocou as mãos no peito do loiro e o empurrou, se afastando.

Curt não se intimidou; aproximou-se de novo de Brian e o puxou com possessão, começando a desabotoar sua camisa azul colada. Brian dessa vez não ofereceu resistência, mas não pode refrear a língua:

– Achei que tinha acabado de dizer que eu sou frígido, Curt.

– Sua chance de me provar o contrário – disse Curt, terminando de arrancar a camisa de Brian; como resposta, teve sua camiseta arrancada com extrema violência, quase o machucando com isso.

Voltaram a se beijar com intensidade, as mãos de Curt passeando pelas costas de Brian. Quando chegou mais perto da cintura, deu um impulso para cima, colocando Brian em seu colo, que por reflexo enlaçou sua cintura com as pernas e rodeou seu pescoço com os braços, para começar a trabalhar no lóbulo de sua orelha.

Curt começou a gemer baixo, e Brian começou a morder sensualmente atrás da orelha de Curt, com alguma força inclusive. Logo Curt se descontrolou, e partiu novamente para o pescoço de Brian, mordendo, chupando e lambendo aquela parte de sua anatomia.

Brian perdeu a compostura e começou a gemer alto. Ainda se segurando em Curt, partiu para um de seus mamilos, e começou a lambê-lo e morde-lo. Curt, enlouquecido por essa sensação, guiou Brian até a cama, colocando-o sentado lá.

Em seguida, começou a puxar a calça apertada de Brian junto a sua roupa íntima, aproveitando para arranhar suas pernas. Logo Brian estava nu, e dando um impulso para frente, tentou arrancar as calças de Curt, que dando um sorriso malicioso, livrou-se sozinho da peça.

Agora ambos estavam nus, e Curt pulou em cima de Brian, deitando-se por cima dele. Esfregaram seus corpos nus, sentindo um atrito quando seus membros roçaram. As carícias agressivas continuaram, sem muito espaço para gestos carinhosos. O sexo era violento, eles queriam de certa forma, machucar o outro como podiam.

Brian arranhava com suas unhas longas toda a extensão das costas de seu amante, chegando a arrancar gotas de sangue pela força exercida, e também o mordia por toda parte que podia, sem muita gentileza. Curt, por sua vez, apertava tanto o corpo do homem abaixo de si que provavelmente deixaria marcas de dedos no dia seguinte, e continuava atacando seu pescoço, barriga, coxas com mordidas e chupões.

Cansado dessa brincadeira, Curt, sem avisos, abriu as pernas de seu amante segurando-o pelas coxas e o forçou a enlaçar sua cintura. Então, sem demorar um segundo a mais, penetrou-o sem prepará-lo de forma alguma.

Brian imediatamente ofegou com a dor, e enterrou fundo as unhas nas costas de Curt, e continuou arranhando-o até a altura de suas costelas. Curt sibilou de dor, e entrou mais fundo dentro de Brian. Deu uma rápida encarada em Brian, e então começou a se movimentar.

Não demorou muito, e começou a delirar com a conhecida sensação de estar dentro de Brian. Foi aumentando o ritmo das estocadas cada vez mais, e sussurrava ensandecido obscenidades e palavrões no ouvido de Brian, que respondia com gemidos indecentes. Quando estava perto do êxtase, começou a tocá-lo no membro rígido, para alcançarem o prazer juntos.

O que não demorou a acontecer; logo, Curt alcançou o êxtase dentro de Brian, e este, através da tortura prazerosa dos toques de seu amante. Logo, o loiro saiu de dentro do inglês, e se encararam por um instante, o azul fixando o cinza; então, sem palavras, Brian virou-se de costas para dormir, pensando que não eram algumas horas de sexo fantástico que o faria esquecer tudo; Curt fez o mesmo, e então dormiram afastados.

Ironicamente, seus corpos se abraçaram enquanto dormiam. Como se nada tivesse acontecido.


End file.
